<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侍赤】天降竹马不可能喜欢穿粉色和服 by maomao7180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465211">【侍赤】天降竹马不可能喜欢穿粉色和服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180'>maomao7180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侍赤】天降竹马不可能喜欢穿粉色和服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>    如果事先知道长途航行有这么晃悠颠簸的话，赤魔一定不会答应参加部队的黄金港五日游团建活动。<br/>    这厢他好不容易双脚挨着结实平坦的地面，还觉得自己正踩在用明胶怪填充的软床垫上，每走一步都头重脚轻天旋地转，早在甲板上便已经吐干净的胃袋实在倒不出更多东西，只能扶着路灯灯柱强行压抑翻江倒海的反胃感。<br/>    组织了这次旅行的部队长白魔用幻杖戳了戳赤魔的腰，建议众人先到不远处的海猫茶屋坐下休息一会儿，等他缓过劲了再去望海楼放行李。拉诺西亚出生的战士丝毫不能与他这个不习惯坐船的基拉巴尼亚人共情，单手拎着两人份的行李箱跟在后边咂舌：“不至于吧，这么夸张？”<br/>    看在战士帮忙搬行李箱的份上，赤魔努力克制住了翻白眼的冲动，晕船的感觉实在不好受，正午时分的阳光灿烂得晃眼，走在身侧的部队同僚对异国他乡充满了期待、叽叽喳喳地高声说笑着，唯独他面色苍白紧抿着嘴唇，看上去与旁人格格不入。<br/>    一想到能够坐在遮阳伞下的长椅上喝一杯热茶暖暖胃，赤魔顿时感觉通往茶屋的台阶和漫长的石板路都亲切了许多，只可惜他还没能成功走到那里坐下，就猝不及防地被一道鲜红的人影给堵住了去路。<br/>    那人张开双臂将他搂进怀里，动作之快、他只来得及瞥见对方外衣上绣着赤诚组的标记，下一秒脸颊便已是贴上了羽织深色的衣襟。按理说赤魔这在艾欧泽亚算得上高挑的个子放到远东也不可能显矮，可面前这家伙却像是整个人都比他大了一号，双手带着过分宽大的袖摆环过他的腰，轻而易举地便将他大半个人都笼在了阴影之下。<br/>    “终于找到你了。”<br/>    不知从哪儿冒出来的赤诚组男人亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭他颈窝，低沉的嗓音掩饰不住喜悦和甜蜜，俊朗帅气的眉眼看得一旁尚且单身的少女们都屏住了呼吸。<br/>    赤魔只觉得刚好转没多久的脑袋又开始晕了，也不知是不是因为被抱得太紧透不过气来，他抬眼对上男人深情无比的目光，嘴角僵硬地摆出一个还算礼貌的微笑，说道：“大哥，你谁啊？”<br/>    <br/>2.<br/>    这事还得从十五年前说起。<br/>    赤魔虽是阿拉米格人，童年却是在乌尔达哈周边一带度过的。加雷马帝国趁着革命内乱占领祖国时他还太过年幼，跟随家人一路南下开始了流亡之旅，与基拉巴尼亚接壤的黑衣森林由于红叶战争的缘故不愿意接纳阿拉米格难民，便不得不去往更加遥远的萨纳兰荒野。<br/>    他们这些得不到乌尔达哈市民权的难民聚集在城外建立了属于自己的居住区，渐渐地又有来自其他地区的可怜人加入，其中有少许穿着和口音都相当独特的东洋人，据说来自千里之外的奥萨德次大陆，家乡名为多玛的小国早在更久以前就已是被帝国侵占纳入了行省。相似的境遇与对帝国的仇恨令这些多玛人很快便融入了这支阿拉米格难民群体，互相扶持着一同生活了几年时间，直到后来因变故而再度返回远东。<br/>    穷困潦倒几乎构成了赤魔对于童年时期的唯一印象，好在这样的生活在他成为冒险者、而祖国在那位英雄的帮助下得到解放之后终于有了改善，如今他的家人已是回到了阿拉米格居住，他则往返于艾欧泽亚的各个城市之间通过行会发布的委托来赚取报酬。若说还有什么能令他念念不忘的，大概也只有当时和他互为玩伴关系要好的多玛少女了。<br/>    记忆中那个来自东洋的女孩有着一头褐色的长发和琥珀色的眼眸，虽然身上穿的浅粉和服打满了补丁还洗到泛白，但仍旧衬得她可爱动人。直至分别时两人也不过是十来岁的年纪，赤魔记得自己似乎依依不舍地大哭了一场，还信誓旦旦地说了一大堆诸如“长大以后我要和你结婚”之类怎么听都特别不靠谱的话。小姑娘破涕为笑，居然点头答应下来，登船返乡前递给他一枚吊坠当作约定的信物。<br/>    儿时的童言稚语哪能信以为真，等到二十多岁的人了再回想起来这事就感觉脸上有些尴尬得发烫，时间可以改变太多东西，艾欧泽亚所在的西大陆阿尔迪纳德与远东地域相隔甚远，就算能有机会跨越万水千山在茫茫人海中重逢，也难以确保自己还能认出对方，更别提等到那时可能彼此都已遇见真正的爱人而各自成家了。<br/>    粉衣少女的笑容久久浮现在脑海深处挥之不去，拜其所赐赤魔后来谈的几次恋爱都飞快地以分手而告终，如果可以的话他倒是希望能够见见对方趁早断了想念。因此当这个在海猫茶屋旁将他拦住的男人试探着问起他是否还记得数年前的儿时玩伴，他不假思索地回答道：“当然记得，你是她的朋友吗？”<br/>    “不，我的意思是，”侍有些不好意思地眨了眨眼，他穿着赤诚组制式的深红羽织和白色长袴，腰间还配了太刀，瞧着像是正在工作时间里不务正业，引得往来的路人都停下脚步好奇的打量他。但他本人似乎对此毫无察觉，紧了紧搂着赤魔的怀抱，旁若无人地解释道：“我就是你的青梅竹马。”<br/>    青梅竹马这个东西……一般来说应该性别不同才对吧？赤魔好不容易挣脱出来了一点，又被侍紧搂得一个趔趄，差点连脸颊都贴进对方颈窝里去。他脸上礼貌的微笑越发有尴尬到挂不住的迹象，左顾右盼了两下试图求助，不幸地发现部队伙伴们都正兴致勃勃地准备看戏、缺心眼的战士甚至买了串糯米团子直接在茶屋的长椅上坐下吃起来了，只得重新试图和侍讲道理：“但我记得那应该是个女孩子，穿粉色的东洋和服。”<br/>    “嗯。”侍立刻点头，“我当时穿了我姐的旧衣服。”<br/>    赤魔倒吸一口凉气，仔细端详了一下侍的相貌，还真是能与记忆中少女重叠的瞳色和发色，金澄的双眼满怀爱慕与久别重逢的喜悦，褐色的长发则高束在脑后，除了这比自己高了半个头的个子和硬邦邦的健壮胸肌怎么看都是不可能是女性以外，勉勉强强与十五年前对的上号。<br/>    还未出现第二性征的孩童确实容易搞混性别，远东人又半多不分男女都喜欢留长发，不会吧不会吧，难道自己当年真的跟同性求婚了吗？赤魔不死心地试图再挣扎一下，“那是不是搞错人了，比如我认识的其实是你姐姐之类……”<br/>    “我姐大我七岁。”侍打断他的话，期待又急切地问道，“没问题了吧？那我们什么时候结婚？你比较喜欢艾欧泽亚那边的烙印仪式还是东洋的交杯酒？”<br/>    “很有问题！我想我们得好好谈谈！”赤魔绝望地叫道，现在就是很后悔自己为什么要来黄金港度这个见鬼的假。<br/>    <br/>3.<br/>    说是好好谈谈，那自然要找个不会被人打扰的安静地方坐下来促膝长谈。<br/>    黄金港度假的第一天，既没能坐在潮风亭的二楼品尝海鲜拼盘，又无法泡着望海楼的温泉欣赏辽阔海景，甚至还被自称童年竹马的男人给领回了家，赤魔只觉得情况似乎变得越发不对劲起来。<br/>    一个星时前负责组织旅行的白魔毫无义气地拍了拍他的肩膀，表示既然久别重逢那就好好享受二人时间吧，你俩住一块儿不仅能省下一间望海楼的房钱还能体验远东之国当地的民宿生活，实在是其他人想也享受不到的待遇(当然省钱才是重点)，便带着一杆子人拖着还没吃完糯米团子的战士飞快消失在了人来人往的转魂塔广场上。<br/>    战士“哎哎哎”的疑惑声还拖着尾音停留在午后温暖却不显干燥的空气里，赤魔茫然地站在异国他乡陌生无比的街头，后知后觉地意识到自己这是被缺德部队长给卖了，手里连张当地地图都没给他剩下。他迟疑着回过头，侍正站在他身后一步之遥，脸上带着思春期少女常见的那种扭捏羞涩的笑容，一双亮晶晶的眼睛含情脉脉地注视着他，热情程度实在有些教人害怕。<br/>    穿过大街小巷和几处东洋风格的红漆木桥，走进黄金港周边的当地人居住区域时侍捏了捏他的手掌，安慰般说道：“别紧张，我父母现在不和我住一起。当然如果你想的话我也可以带你去见他们。”<br/>    “噢、好吧。我不想。”赤魔尴尬地应着，偷偷试图把被侍牵了一路的手抽回来，没成功、反倒还被握得更紧了些，“你能先放开我吗？”<br/>    “当然不行，我担心你走丢。”侍固执地回答道，眼神真挚得差点就要让人信了他的鬼话。不像无论何时都挤满了旅客和水手的黄金港码头，工作日白天的住宅区街道上空空荡荡，走出去二十来步才能遇见个鬓发斑白的老婆婆在房门口晒被子，走丢这词用在这里还不如逃跑来得恰当。<br/>    两个大男人手牵手停在一幢平房的后门，赤魔只觉得自己的脸都快要为了维持礼貌表情而僵硬了，他看着侍用一个相当变扭的姿势单手从对侧的衣袋里摸出钥匙来开门，直到他整个人都站进玄关，这才依依不舍地松了手。<br/>    屋子面积很小，像是用一间大屋隔出来单独租借的临时住处，也没有太多的家具和摆件，东洋地区常见的被褥方方正正地叠好堆在榻榻米的角落，看上去倒显得整齐空旷。按照原本的出行计划赤魔这时候早就应该躺在望海楼客房的床上吹着海风睡午觉了，白魔给他们几个没有对象的家伙都订了单人间，依着部长那抠门德行每个人拿到的房间估计都难免窄小无比，但怎么说也比眼下这被人从背后时时刻刻盯着的处境要好。<br/>    直觉告诉他此地不宜久留，但侍一副心情颇好的模样，翻箱倒柜掏出来一堆软垫招呼他坐下，脱了羽织外套钻进厨房里去烧水沏茶。赤魔拖了个垫子过去，一连换了两个姿势都感觉坐得不舒服，实话说，他还是不太能理解东方人这种席地而坐的习惯，哪怕垫着稻草的榻榻米其实并不像地板那么坚硬。<br/>    挂在衣钩上的深红色羽织在米色墙纸的衬托下分外惹眼，客船刚刚靠岸时赤魔便在几个维系码头秩序的武士身上见过这种穿着，每个国家负责警卫治安的组织都有其独特的制服，比如乌尔达哈银胄团的标志性银甲和伊修加德白底蓝边的衣袍，赤诚组这种似乎轻飘飘的起不到多少防御作用的羽织倒是头一次见到。<br/>    再联想起侍是在海猫茶屋外的广场上把自己截下的，大白天穿着警卫队制服带着刀在黄金港主要街道上转悠的武士……赤魔忽然有了一种不太妙的预感：“你不会是现在还没下班吧？”<br/>    侍满不在乎的声音混杂在咕噜咕噜沸腾的水声里从厨房飘来：“我翘班了，普通的执勤而已，哪有陪你更重要。”<br/>    赤魔干笑了声，尴尬到想要破窗而逃，淡黄色的荞麦茶灌进他面前茶几上的陶瓷杯里，散发着清甜的醇香。他在这间属于别人的屋子里待得浑身不自在，正愁不知该做些什么才好，病急乱投医地拿过杯子喝了一口，又毫不意外地被烫到了舌头。侍紧挨着他坐下，动作亲昵地用餐巾替他擦拭溅到唇边的茶水，眸子里的深情一如既往地让人招架不住。<br/>    “这些年我去艾欧泽亚找过你很多次，”显而易见，侍是个相当有毅力的家伙，虽然他靠近一点赤魔就往后躲一点的反应令他有些失落，但这依然不能打击到他继续告白的动力，“我一直……都很想见你。”<br/>    佣兵生涯刚刚起步的冒险者通常不会在同一个城市停留很久，赤魔也是在工作了几年之后才决定找个部队安顿下来，可领了行会派发的委托去别处出差仍旧是家常便饭，连他都说不准明天或是后天自己会抵达何处，侍仅凭着一个名字和虚无缥缈的童年印象就想要在艾欧泽亚广阔的土壤上寻找他，怎么说都太过困难了。<br/>    只是他一时半会儿无法消化记忆中甜美可爱的青梅竹马居然变成了这么个人高马大还胯下带把的大哥，一边压着坐垫往远离侍的方向挪，一边眼神躲闪地敷衍道：“啊哈哈，这、这样吗？其实以前的事我都不怎么记得清了……”<br/>    屋子里的时间仿佛被短暂静止了片刻，只余杯中热茶腾起的淡淡水雾，赤魔咽了口唾沫，不安地用余光偷偷打量身侧，突如其来的沉默对于热情过头的侍来说略显反常，他难免紧张起侍是不是因为他的话而生气了。眼下自己身在人生地陌的远东之国，又惨遭缺德部队长的抛弃，侍若是一不高兴决定把他绑走卖了，姑且不提他在近身搏斗方面会输得有多惨，怕是连逃跑都不知该上哪个方向去。<br/>    他正胡思乱想着，忽然听见侍轻笑一声，下一秒男人宽大健壮的身影便压了上来，点到为止地停留在距他不到两三星尺的地方，一只布着零星伤疤的手用食指从他衬衣白色的立领里勾出了一枚吊坠。<br/>    “骗人。”侍的话音里带着笑，低哑的嗓音听上去有些性感，那枚做工粗糙、随着时间推移不断磨损而表面不再光亮的石榴石吊坠被他捏在指尖摩挲，继而又俯身在其上落下一吻，叹道：“你分明记得。改天送你个更好的。”<br/>    年轻武士金澄的双眼目光灼灼，好似跃动着的火焰，一旦太过接近便会被灼伤身躯。赤魔曾经构想过很多与青梅竹马重逢的情景，却没有一种如同现实这般炽热炙人，他在这份太过滚烫的爱慕之下无处藏身，侍的任何感情和欲望都直白地写在眼底，想要拥抱他、吻他、还想……<br/>    “……抱歉！我想起我行李还在战士那里！”赤魔猛地从榻榻米上跳起来，吊坠随着动作从侍掌心抽离时还勒了一下他的颈后。可他顾不上这个，三步并两地冲到玄关穿鞋，眨眼间人就消失在了室外阳光明媚的街道上，只余下轻飘飘的话尾音要散不散地传进客厅里：“今天就先告辞了，我们下次有机会再叙旧！<br/>    这下次一定嘴上说得好听，真要等下次便遥遥无期，基本上是宣判没戏了。侍讪讪收回本想挽留的手，心里难免有些失落，他迫切期待相见的这一天已经很多年了，过去他们的关系分明那么亲近，究竟是哪一步出了错，才会让他的未婚夫对他如此疏离？<br/>    虽然相貌会随着年龄增长而变化，但在侍看来赤魔的模样完美符合了他对爱人的预期：矮了自己大半个脑袋的个子看上去很容易搂在怀里，法师专攻魔咒而在体能方面略显欠缺的身子柔软修长，他在把赤魔带回家时捉住对方的手时就发现了这一点，那细细的腕子即便裹着长袖也依然显得过分纤细，似是单手便能将其握住。<br/>    还有那双浅蓝色的眼睛，漂亮得好似阳光下粼粼闪烁的红玉海水面，教他一刻也不舍得挪开视线。侍长叹一声，拿过茶几上那杯为客人准备的、却未被后者喝去多少的麦茶灌了几口，茶水已经温了，他自打从赤魔的衣领里瞥见那根吊坠时便怦怦狂跳的心也终于平复了下来，事到如今，他怎能轻易放弃。<br/>    <br/>4.<br/>    “我说，今年有机会收你俩的婚礼请柬不？”<br/>    “少挤兑我了，别以为你是部队长我就不敢揍你。”赤魔满脸嫌弃地拎起白魔勾住自己肩膀的胳膊甩到一旁，话是这么说的，唇角却扬着轻松的笑意，毕竟没有人会在享受了旅馆特供的远东风格早餐之后还情绪不佳。昨夜是他在终于结束了漫长又颠簸的船上生活之后安稳睡上的第一个好觉，感觉自己连精神都充沛了不少，虽是嘴上不饶人，听着也没多少怒气：“昨天的帐还没跟你算。”<br/>    一行人说说笑笑地下了楼，计划着今日该上哪去逛街，充满东洋风情的黄金港在他们这群异乡旅客眼里无论哪个角落都很新鲜，从脚下漆成朱红的木桥到房顶上刻着巴纹的青瓦，每一处细节都值得驻足细细观赏。赤魔吃饱喝足，人也彻底摆脱了晕船的后劲，和熟悉的部队伙伴一起聊着聊着就把昨天从侍那里落荒而逃时迷路了大半天的倒霉事儿给忘到了脑后。<br/>    才刚掀起暖帘踏进望海楼旅馆的大堂，便瞧见不远处的台阶下有个人影正候在那里。那人一身振袖和服配上深色行灯袴，披着一件长摆上印有樱花纹案的粉色羽织，捏着个扎带上缝着两个绒球的手提袋，并膝坐在大堂里一把装饰用的大红和伞旁的长凳上，听见有人下楼的响动，便满脸期待地仰头张望过来——<br/>    赤魔“嘶”了一声，情不自禁地后退半步，现在就是恨不得马上冲进旅馆客房里睡回笼觉来逃避现实。十二神在上，侍到底为什么要穿着一身女式和服来望海楼门口守着？他认得出来，不表示同行的其他人也能认出来，侍不知找谁帮自己化了点淡妆，巧妙地遮掩住了男性五官阳刚的棱角，再配上一头装饰着流苏头花的长发，乍一看还真区分不出性别。<br/>    身高过分挺拔的东洋美女扭扭捏捏地起身迈着小碎步拦住了他们这群艾欧泽亚人的去路，双手交叠在身前拎着与羽织同色的小巧手袋，说话时羞涩的眼神止不住地往正试图躲在人群后边的赤魔身上飘：“请问……能把我未婚夫借给我一天吗？”<br/>    不幸的是侍显然没练过假声，一开口立马暴露男性本质，众人顿时发出了然的哄笑声，推搡着把一脸菜色的赤魔送入虎口，“好好玩啊，等你的好消息！”白魔端着老父亲的慈爱微笑拍了拍赤魔后背，拖着还在问“这是谁啊”的战士和其他部队成员扬长而去，也不知是去无地鼓座看歌舞表演了还是上乐座街消遣去了。<br/>    刚刚安排好的行程又被临时废弃，赤魔叹了口气，也许是侍脸上的表情太过欣喜、他不忍心恶劣地破坏这份期待，只得放弃思考地走上前去。这不靠近还好，远远看去侍站在鲜红的油纸伞下、衬着背后装饰用的翠竹盆栽，还别有一番异国风情，一靠近就发觉侍的个子也实在太高了，赤魔低头一看，好家伙，怎么还穿了双高跟的长筒皮靴。<br/>    对身高浑然不觉有什么问题的侍一手挎着小包，另一手挽过赤魔的胳膊，在试图挤出小鸟依人的姿势未果之后，依然高高兴兴地建议道：“我带你四处逛逛？”<br/>    “也行。”横竖今天的计划都是在黄金港逛街，跟部队同僚扎堆一起还是和跟侍一起本质上没有太大差别，赤魔往外走了几步，突然想起什么般问道：“你不需要上班的吗？”<br/>    侍穿着高跟鞋健步如飞，十公分的鞋跟仿佛不存在，只觉得自己的心情和户外蓝天白云的好天气一样灿烂，轻松愉快地回答道：“那当然是请了休假。”<br/>    <br/>5.<br/>    事实证明在有当地向导带领的情况下四处闲逛还是一件相当开心的事情，只要能忽视这个向导是女装的前提——当赤魔嘴里叼着根做成鲶鱼精造型的糖人、拎着一袋陶瓷风铃之类的小玩意儿经过黄昏桥时他这般想到。<br/>    上午他们大致逛完了南黄金港，途经热闹的小金街时买了太多当地特色的小吃，以至于连午饭都吃不太下。不得不说这条黄金港最为繁忙的商业街确实很有意思，琳琅满目的商品基本都是赤魔这个异乡人所从未见过的新鲜玩意，街道两侧的屋檐下挂着成排的灯笼与油纸伞，廊柱上用金漆绘制的云纹在阳光下闪烁着漂亮的光点，就算什么也不买，只是欣赏街景也能打发掉大半天的时间。<br/>    熙熙攘攘的小金街上人流太过密集，他俩不得不紧挨着对方以避免走散，时间一长，赤魔便也习惯了侍勾着自己的胳膊。反正艾欧泽亚高个子的种族也相当常见，随便拉个精灵族的姐姐出来他都得抬头仰视对方，只要能强行把侍当成高挑的和服美女，一切问题就都迎刃而解了。<br/>    在侍的建议和店铺老板的热情推销下他要了两瓶东洋的清酒，这种清澈而带着些许甜味的米酒被装在上了釉的光滑瓷瓶里，一瓶没多少分量，价格却不便宜，不过拿来尝个鲜倒也正好。付钱的时候意料之外地遇上了麻烦，赤魔兜里揣的尽是由艾欧泽亚大国联防军发行的通用金币，昨日刚抵达第二防波堤时虽有在海关兑换成远东之国所使用的小判，可那一袋子钱全被白魔收走了，美其名曰方便管理。<br/>    于是买单的重任顺理成章地交到了侍头上，后者一副出手相当阔绰的模样，几乎有要把街边铺子上赤魔所有留意过的东西都买下来的架势，不禁令人怀疑赤诚组上班的公务员是什么工资水平。一开始赤魔也有心去记等回去之后要还给侍多少，但他很快就被陌生的计价单位给算得头晕转向，对数字本来就不怎么敏感的大脑逐渐放弃思考，臂弯里挂着大包小包坐在道旁供旅人歇息的长椅上头脑放空地等侍买两份章鱼烧回来。他膝盖上放着侍的手提袋，这个抽绳袋的束口上缝着两个粉色的毛绒球，看上去充满少女气息，可分量却跟塞了砖头似的重得惊人，他没忍住好奇打开瞧了一眼，当即被满满一包金灿灿的小判给吓得手忙脚乱地扎紧了袋口。<br/>    无地鼓座的演出需要提前预约，门票同样被万恶的部队长白魔给一并带走了，作为代替侍提议去花街听琴，这等风月场的艺伎虽然不如无地鼓座那么入流，但琴技歌舞依然是黄金港数一数二杰出的水平，两人稍作休整便朝着北黄金港的方向走去。<br/>    抵达目的地时日头还未西斜，白日下的三条花街少了夜里灯红酒绿的暧昧气氛，错综复杂的窄巷都暴露在明媚的阳光下，拿着笤帚的年轻女孩慢悠悠地站在扬屋外打扫卫生，偶尔才有一两个戴着青编笠隐藏身份的人匆匆忙忙地走进木栅。似乎是未到营业高峰的模样，此地街景瞧着还不如一旁的乐座街更为热闹喧嚣，赤魔被摆着狐脸面具的小摊勾去了注意力，松开与侍握在一起的手走上前去拿着端详。侍好脾气地收了已经半只脚迈进游廓大门的步伐，站在原地等他回来。<br/>    花街这等地方明面上是在美人陪伴下饮酒作乐欣赏歌舞的风雅场所，若要说何处不及著名的艺术中心无地鼓座，那便是花街私底下多多少少还经营着上不了台面的皮肉生意，廉价的低级游女大多是贫穷人家养不起而卖掉的女孩儿，被人贩拐卖或者抢夺来的姑娘也不在少数。这里自有一套单独的治安体系，还与负责管理黄金港的奉行有着说不清道不明的关系，平时赤诚组也对在花街发生的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼，就算是闹出人命、只要能够压得住舆论风声便不会更多过问。<br/>    手无缚鸡之力的年轻女性独自一人在花街附近徘徊并不安全，侍是远东之国的当地人，自然不可能不知道这一点，可问题就出在他并非“年轻女性”，虽然穿着打扮都在努力往异性的方向靠拢，但他内心并没有把自己当女人的打算，无非是想试试女式的装扮是不是更能得到竹马的好感罢了。这厢他拎着手包站在道旁，欣赏着不远处明恋对象完美的侧脸，时不时因为赤魔发现什么新奇玩意时露出的惊讶表情而跟着偷笑，心情好到想哼小曲儿，猝不及防地、被人从身后捂住口鼻拖进暗处。<br/>    赤魔刚一回头，瞧见的便是侍被人钳住肩膀往身后那扇高高的木门里拽的情景。侍这么个基本功扎实的武士理应不该被人一扯就跌跌撞撞地难以站稳，奈何高跟鞋实在是穿不习惯，只能一边掰着歹徒勒在自己肩上的手臂，一边拿一双金色的眼睛求助般望向赤魔。<br/>    虽说不明白发生了什么，可这画面怎么看都像光天化日之下的强抢民女，赤魔有心帮忙，反手拔剑的动作摸了个空，这才想起来刺剑和魔法水晶丢在了旅馆房间没带。谁闲着没事休息日还带着分量不轻的兵器到处跑，好端端的度假都要被整成打架斗殴，情急之下脑子还没想出办法、身体就已是先一步冲上去阻止了。奈何对方明显是有备而来，木门里头还有几个五大三粗的男人蹲守着，近身搏斗对法师而言本来就是弱项，更别提是在手无寸铁的情况下，没有武器作为媒介他无法咏唱魔法术式，很快便陷入了连自己都难以脱身的被动局面。<br/>    原本侍还没什么紧张感，他在赤诚组当班那么多年，遇见打砸抢都是小场面了，何况这群绑匪显然没把他当回事，捂住他嘴只是为了防止他大喊大叫引起骚动，甚至不屑于找块手帕沾点迷药来弄晕他。女款的和服穿在身上束手束脚的活动不开，要不是为了遮掩男性特征明显的健壮身材也不至于还在最外面披上羽织，侍心里顾及着自己的形象，揍个人动作幅度大了不够优雅，总有种今天一天的努力都白费了的感觉。<br/>    然而这般犹豫不决的心情只持续到听见那群人打算把赤魔也一起绑走时便戛然而止，逛妓馆的嫖客里也偶尔会有几个喜好男色的人，赤魔瞧着白净又清秀，从衣着来看八成是个好欺负的外地人，还不依不饶地追进了花街的高墙里头，不如一起拐了拉倒。<br/>    怒火顿时蹭蹭往上涨，侍扣住身后之人胳膊，一个过肩摔把对方丢出去老远，心说爷费了那么大劲才找到的未婚夫哪轮得到你们这群丑八怪动手动脚。他情绪一差，手上的动作自然也粗暴起来，摆开格斗的架势一拳一个残渣，抄着塞满了小判而重得出奇的手提袋顺便砸晕了试图从身侧偷袭的家伙。<br/>    皮靴圆钝的高跟踩在不省人事的壮汉身上碾了碾，侍抽出藏在羽织长摆里的打刀，雪亮的利刃咄咄逼人，他挎着手袋的左手在衣袋里翻找片刻，摸出一块刻着文案的木制令牌来，继而厉声喝道：“赤诚组执法！”<br/>    <br/>6.<br/>    直到被花街老鸨赔着笑请进客房里时侍还阴沉着脸色，活像有人欠了他两千万没还，目光狠厉一扫，吓得一旁打杂的小女孩将酒端上茶几便哆嗦着飞快跑开。<br/>    剧烈运动过后出了一脑袋的汗，他脸上的妆有些花了，便干脆拿毛巾洗了个干净。发型也是早上出门前找人给他倒腾的，他自己挽不来女式的发髻，只得摘下碰歪了的发饰塞进包里，随手拿绳子束了个简单的马尾。<br/>    此时单论容貌侍看上去就完全和女性不沾边了，樱粉色的和服套在身上显得说不出的怪异，不过他也顾忌不了那么多，打发走两个被安排来伺候他们的姑娘，拖过垫子在赤魔身边坐下，眉眼间尽是郁闷和失落的神情。<br/>    原本顺顺利利的约会计划被这么一搅和，顿时没了继续闲逛欣赏风景的闲情逸致，时间不偏不倚卡在一个干什么都不合适的档上，距离晚餐还有好几个星时，他俩身强力壮的年轻人也不会因为一上午的活动量就感到疲惫，一时间不知该如何是好。<br/>    按那脸上的粉底比墙灰还厚的老鸨所言，侍是被认错成了不服管教而出逃的游女，这等蹩脚的劣质借口一听就没什么说服力，且不提花街的守备监管有多么严格、游女几乎没可能成功逃走，无论怎么看拎着小包精心搭配过穿着的侍都只是来逛街的普通路人而已。人口拐卖拐到便装出行的赤诚组警员头上，竟然无法判断侍和对方哪个更倒霉一些，亏得他收拾东西时习惯性地把工作证揣进了口袋里，不然他俩以二敌多、这事一时半会儿还难以收场。<br/>    酒是上等的好酒，看得出来花街的主人有意息事宁人，侍烦闷地灌了两口酒水，偏过头，发觉身旁的赤魔正端着酒盏望向自己。面对心上人他自然不可能凶巴巴地仿佛要吃人，片刻之前还强势无比的气场顿时软化下来，语气中甚至带上了几分委屈：“抱歉，让你卷进这种破事里。”<br/>    赤魔眨了眨眼，上午侍给他买的大包小包东西被原封不动地摆在屋子的一角，既然他没什么损失、心情当然也不会受到太大影响。任何光鲜亮丽的城市都有其阴暗的一面，利姆萨·罗敏萨的黄衫队天天忙着解救被海盗绑架的少女，乌尔达哈地下的黑市在暗处经营着贩卖奴隶的生意，他还不至于因为今日的见闻就对远东之国产生过激的偏见，不过侍这垂头丧气的沮丧模样瞧着还挺有意思，像是一只没能讨得主人欢心而失落不已的大狗。<br/>    “没事，我不介意。”赤魔按耐住想要揉揉对方脑袋的冲动，他将喝了一半的酒盏放回茶几上，一边斟酌着自己的措辞，“今天玩得挺开心的，其实你没必要特地穿成这个样子来陪我……还是男装更适合你一点，很帅气。”<br/>    那双琥珀般金澄的眼睛顿时亮了起来，侍猛地扑过来抓住了他的手，欣喜之情溢于言表：“真的吗？那可以不可以给我一点奖励？”<br/>    这个过分亲密的姿势有些眼熟，昨天下午侍从他衣领里勾出那枚吊坠时好像也是这般紧挨在一起的动作，赤魔不自在地别过视线，努力让自己不要去在意侍身上充满少女气息的粉色和服，问道：“你想要什么？”<br/>    “让我亲一下？”侍试探着答道，人倒是越压越近，洗去了妆容而不再雌雄莫辨的俊脸扬着兴奋的笑，期待的模样教人不忍心拒绝。<br/>    看在那一大堆东洋特产和小吃的份上，赤魔心一横，让帅哥亲一下自己怎么说也不吃亏。他眼睛一闭，胡乱调整了下心态，放弃挣扎地说道：“……那你亲吧。”<br/>    房间里很安静，花街寻常的脂粉气味混着酒水的清甜弥漫在空气里，赤魔陷在眼睑垂下后的黑暗中、心跳快得仿佛要跃出胸膛。预料之中的温度终于落在了嘴唇上，却并非想象中那般一触即离，侍俯身过来吻他，衔着他的唇瓣舔吮，湿软的舌尖贴着唇缝一点一点地往里探入，逼得他接了一个几乎透不过气来的漫长深吻。<br/>    好不容易坚持到侍将他松开，他用手背抹了把嘴角带出的唾液，视线躲闪着不敢去看侍的表情，一边平复着略显急促的呼吸，一边小声抱怨道：“太久了……”<br/>    侍没有接话，似乎并不打算为这个出格的吻道歉，只是维持着一手撑着榻榻米、上半身前倾的姿势沉默着，半晌，突然将身体更进一步地压了上去。毫无防备的赤魔被他面朝上推倒，脑袋挨着了散发着草木清香的榻榻米，“喂”了两声没得到回应，便挣扎着想要推开他坐起来，屈起的膝盖向上一顶，触碰到了女式和服所搭配的行灯袴下腹部位所包裹着的一团鼓鼓囊囊的东西——侍硬了。<br/>    “拜托，”金眼睛的东洋男人将双手撑在赤魔肩膀上方的草席上，用一种近乎恳求的口吻诉说道，“给我一次机会、和我试试吧。”<br/>    <br/>7.<br/>    “我还是觉得……我们才认识两天就做这种事不太合适吧？”<br/>    当赤魔撅着光溜溜的屁股趴在榻榻米上时，他迟疑着说道，同时因为羞耻而把脸埋进了怀里的抱枕。<br/>    他被扒得浑身上下只剩一件没扣扣子的白色衬衫，周围塞满了柔软的垫子，并未勃起的阴茎软软地垂在双腿之间。实话说，他紧张得不行，毕竟在他有限的人生里他还没挨过操，仅有的几次性经验还是和异性。至于为啥他现在是脱了裤子趴着的那个，主要是因为没本事拿软趴趴的鸡儿去捅侍的屁股。<br/>    “我们认识很多年了。”侍固执地纠正他，沾着软膏的手指试探着挤进了白腻臀肉间紧窄的入口。花街最不缺这种办事儿用的东西，随便拉开墙角的抽屉就摸出来两三罐，还都是滑腻而散发着浅淡香气的高级货，沾染上身体内偏高的温度便融化成水，顺着笔直的大腿根往下淌。<br/>    十来年不见，哪还能算真的认识。赤魔暗自腹诽，话却是一句也说不出来，侍覆着刀茧而粗糙的手指每往他的穴里送一截，他的肩膀就跟着打颤，不知是因为难受还是因为对屁股即将遭殃的恐惧。这感觉太奇怪了，伏跪在地的姿势像极了等待交配的雌兽，侍的手揉着他柔软的臀瓣，干涩紧致的穴口被一点点撑开，他能够清晰地听见融化的脂膏在自己的身体里被手指搅出水声。<br/>    以前不是没在部队里见过同性的情侣，据说关了灯之后的夜生活也相当充实美满，可真要轮到自己头上了就总感觉哪里不太对劲，侍正儿八经地就着润滑捅了一会儿他的屁股，手指顺利地加到了三根，但除了古怪之外他依然没有其他新的感觉。<br/>    “见鬼，”赤魔骂了一句，话音陷在厚实的抱枕和臂弯里，扭头去看侍的表情，颈间垂落的吊坠随着动作在榻榻米上拖动出细微的声响，“你不会也没操过男人吧？”<br/>    侍坦荡地“嗯”了一声，忽又委屈地眨了眨眼，说道：“女人也没操过啊，我心里一直以来都只有你。”<br/>    好家伙，居然还是个大龄处男。赤魔白眼一翻，一点也不想为侍的专情而感动，现在就是很后悔为什么刚刚会在花街红烛方窗的暧昧气氛里鬼迷心窍地答应先做一次试试看。他趴了太久，塌下的腰和支撑着体重的膝盖都不怎么舒服，迟迟得不到快感的身体也无法进入状态，心情越发自暴自弃起来：“算了，你直接插吧，快点搞完。”<br/>    横竖只是挨一顿操，权当是感谢侍今天请了假陪自己逛街还买这买那，忍忍也就过去了，侍跟他接个吻都能老二梆硬，看得出来是窥伺他屁股很久了。不着要领的扩张做得倒是充分，但架不住赤魔因为紧张而浑身僵硬紧绷，侍脱了那件娘里娘气的粉色小振袖和服，一手握着他腰侧的软肉、另一手扶着阴茎慢慢往里头送，生涩的动作跟那个紧窄的肉穴半斤八两，就差拿着一本教人如何做爱的绘本边看边实践了。<br/>    经历了两次赤魔跪得太久想动一下侍就立马紧张兮兮地问他哪里不舒服、三次因为滑腻的脂膏抹了太多而茎头贴着穴口滑开之后，他们又遇到了比上街买章鱼烧却忘记要竹签更加尴尬的问题：侍那玩意儿尺寸太大插不进去。<br/>    你说一个五官轮廓柔和的东洋人为什么要长那么高的个子和那么大一根鸡巴，侍总在没必要的地方太过体贴，脑子里根本找不到长痛不如短痛这几个字，犹犹豫豫地挤进去一个前端，又开始进也不是退也不是地担心赤魔会不会难受。<br/>    事实上赤魔哪里都感觉难受，他很想大吼一句“你倒是干啊老子没那么弱不禁风”，脑子里对比了一下侍和他的体型又害怕这个健壮结实的近战真把自己操成两半。还没等他想到什么更好的解决方法，侍俯下身想要吻他，阴茎随着前倾的动作推进去大半节，突如其来的陌生快感惊得他整个人都抖了一下，腿一软险些没跪住，绷着腰背发出一声长长的叹息。<br/>    他的敏感点很浅，手指插进去太深没到指根便难以触碰到，但阴茎圆润硕大的蕈头撑开肉壁往里插时却能正好从上头碾过，从未体验过的前列腺快感酥酥麻麻地顺着脊椎爬进脑海，赤魔舒服得直喘，腿间一直没什么反应的性器也颤巍巍地抬了头。回味了半晌刚才那下爽利的感觉，这才发觉从背后搂着他、将脸埋进他颈后发丝间的侍似乎许久都没有更多动作，他疑惑地想要回头，却被侍按住了肩膀，男人闷闷不乐的声音传进他的耳廓：“……对不起，你别笑我。”<br/>    赤魔怔了怔，回忆着刚刚那个大脑短暂空白的瞬间，一边伸手向后摸到身体交合的部位：不是吧，小处男还剩下一截鸡巴没插进来就被自己夹射了？<br/>    那确实挺丢人的，不过处男嘛……第一次总是完事得比较快。赤魔强忍着笑意推了下对方，侍配合着撤出老二让他能够翻个身仰躺在榻榻米上、长发散乱的脑袋贴着他的颈窝一通乱蹭，感觉有些痒，他拍了拍侍的发顶，好心安慰道：“没事，第一次比较快挺正常的。”<br/>    众所周知，身体好的处男一般去得快硬得也快，侍十分感动，抬头亲了一口赤魔的脸颊，捞过他两条细白的腿再度干进去。这直插到底的一下顶得赤魔只觉得自己肚子里的脏器都要错位了，他短促地叫了一声，还没反应过来，就听见侍兴奋地说道：“好，我再接再厉。”<br/>    <br/>8.<br/>    为期五天的黄金港团建活动顺利结束，虽然中间有一天因为被处男搞了屁股而不得不躺在床上装死、错过了威风凛凛剧团的精彩演出，但总体而言依然还是一次愉快的旅行——这个想法只持续到赤魔拎着行李箱走上甲板为止，客船在利姆萨·罗敏萨的码头靠岸时他再度因为晕船而吐完了胃袋里所有的早饭，对着十二神发誓再也不去远东度假了。<br/>    被白魔骗去扛了半个部队的行李箱的战士累得在沙发上呼呼大睡，赤魔端着一杯温热的红茶缩在一旁的扶手椅上，看着学者满脸嫌弃地给鼾声几乎要冲破部队房天花板的发小盖上了一条毯子。<br/>    休息了小半个下午之后赤魔苍白的面色终于好转了不少，就在他开始思考晚饭该吃些什么犒劳一下旅途奔波后的自己时，回部队房中途就被通讯贝消息叫走的白魔突然推门进来，扯着嗓子嚎了一句：“都出来接客了！有新的部队成员！”<br/>    赤魔镇定地放下茶杯，正想不动声色地开溜，刚转过身没走出去几步，肩膀和背后就压上了大半个人的重量。侍将一条新的吊坠系上他的颈间，高高兴兴地说道：“亲爱的，我来找你结婚啦！”<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    End.<br/>    <br/>·         忍者：赤诚组钓鱼执法？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>